A Night's Pleasures
by God and the Fox
Summary: AixGin PWP. A look into one night in the bedroom of the rulers of Las Noches. RATED M FOR A REASON.


**Warnings: This is rated M for a reason. It is PWP, and the entire thing is explicit M/m smut. There are slight D/s themes, and a (tastefully written) rimming scene. If any of these things offend you...well, read it anyway, and maybe you'll broaden your horizons. For everyone else, do enjoy. Reviews and messages are always welcome, encouraged, and appreciated. Thanks for reading.**

Aizen sat patiently on his bed, wearing nothing but his old Captain's haori. His silver-haired fox stood in the doorway, naked except for a thin black leather collar, and matching wrist cuffs. Gin's gaze was on the floor, but he knew Aizen was staring at him, appraising what was his.

Aizen's voice was deep and low, but it easily carried across the large room. "Come."

Gin began to walk toward him, but before he could finish the first step, his Lord stopped him. "No. Crawl." Gin trembled, and dropped to his knees instantly, well trained to obey his Captain without the slightest hesitation. It was only as he moved slowly across the carpet on hands and knees that the humiliation began to set in. He crawled slowly, aware of how much Aizen loved to watch the way Gin's muscles moved when he crawled for the man. He stopped close to Aizen's feet, not daring to look up.

For a moment, Aizen didn't say anything. Instead, he looked down at the man on his knees, savoring his submission. He cared for the boy more than he would ever admit outside of this room. He took a moment to let himself enjoy his lover's handsome features – his brilliant silver hair, the sharp curve of his shoulders, the way his back bent toward the floor in a way that proved he knew his place well. It was no wonder that Aizen would be attracted to him, even if didn't love him in a way that he had never even come close to feeling for anyone else.

Aizen grew tired of his musings, and directed Gin's next move by laying a single hand on his head. Aizen was far too dignified to have to use words for this sort of thing. He expected his lover to know exactly what he desired, and Gin always fulfilled that requirement perfectly. Now was no exception, and the younger man slowly moved his head forward until it was right in Aizen's lap, exhaling softly against his manhood. Then, Gin let his tongue dart out, circling it slowly around the tip before delving momentarily into the slit, which was already beginning to drip. Gin pulled his tongue back, and leaned forward to wrap his lips very gently around just the head, sucking softly as he brought one hand up to fondle Aizen's sack.

He pulled back for just a second before descending again, locking his lips around the shaft and not hesitating to take the whole thing down his throat. The member was large, and it stretched his mouth and made it hard to breathe, but they both liked it that way. Aizen kept his hands to himself, preferring to make Gin do all the work, but Gin knew that he took pleasure in watching him fight to keep the cock down his throat. And Gin did just that, moving up and down slowly, his lips caressing the sensitive skin as his tongue worked in lazy circles wherever his mouth moved. Gin began to speed up his movement, earning a groan of appreciation from his master. The sound brought about a moan from Gin as well, and Aizen shuddered as he felt the vibrations travel up his length. He pulled Gin up sharply by his hair, ready to end the teasing.

Gin looked up at him with lust-filled eyes, and keened his name. "Aizen-sama..." Gin called his superior many things – Taichou, Aizen, Sousuke...but in the bedroom, it was always Aizen-sama. The formality added to the feeling of the power difference between them, and both of them were incredibly turned on by that thought. They were perfect together, Gin craving submission as much as Aizen needed to dominate him.

Aizen pulled Gin up for a needy kiss, pressing their lips together forcefully and prying open the younger man's mouth with his tongue, exploring the wet cavern eagerly. They pulled away, breathless, and Aizen twisted Gin so that he faced away from him, and pushed him back down to his knees, on the bed this time. Aizen ran his fingers over the pale globes of Gin's ass, appreciating the shape, before gently pulling them open. Then, he leaned down and licked slowly up the middle, savoring the breathy moan that Gin let out at the sensation. Aizen repeated this motion a few times before pushing his tongue into the opening, making Gin squirm and beg for more "Aizen-sama...ah...please...please take... me."

Aizen smirked, and prepared to honor the request. He allowed the haori to fall gracefully off his shoulders before folding it neatly and placing it on the dresser where it wouldn't get dirty. He leaned forward towards Gin so that his straining erection was pressing insistently against his ass. Aizen knew that the lubrication from his tongue would be enough, and Gin was enough of a masochist that further preparation wasn't necessary. Aizen placed his hands on Gin's hips and thrust into him roughly, sheathing himself firmly inside on the first try.

Gin let out a sharp yelp, and Aizen gripped his bony hips harder. He pulled out before pushing back in at a much slower pace, moving in and out slowly so that he could tease his partner. Aizen loved hearing the whimpers coming out of Gin's throat, the breathless moans, the needy begging, and the sweet mewls when Aizen was fully, deeply embedded in him. He kept up the torturous pace until Gin was nearly out of his mind, and started babbling almost incoherently with the need for him. "Ai...Aizen...sama...Ah...Gods...Please..ah...please...hard...ah...er. Mm."

Aizen smiled darkly and pulled out nearly all the way before slamming himself back into the willing body beneath him, angling himself so that he stabbed at Gin's prostate. Gin howled in pleasure, pushing his ass back against him roughly, begging for more not only with his words but with his body as well. Aizen began a rough, brutal pace, making sure to strike Gin's prostate hard with each thrust. They moved against each other this way for awhile, their bodies working perfectly together to bring each other the utmost pleasure. When they both got close, Aizen reached forward and wrapped a hand around Gin's erection, pumping him in time with his thrusts. Gin came first, losing all sense of reality as his world exploded into white light and pure, sharp pleasure, feeling fire flooding through-out all the veins in his body. He tensed his muscles during his orgasm, squeezing Aizen's cock hard, and after a few more thrusts Aizen followed him quickly into bliss, collapsing heavily on top of the man as he came down from his high.

Afterward, they both stayed where they were for a moment, sated and panting for breath. Then, Aizen gently pulled out of his lover, lying down on the bed and pulling Gin into his arms. Gin rested his head against Aizen's chest, contented, and his eyes began to flutter closed as drowsiness overcame him. Aizen smiled at him, before speaking quietly into his soft hair. "I love you, Gin."

Gin smiled in his barely conscious state and whispered back to him. "I love you too, Sousuke."

**A/N: Well, there you are. I will note that this is the first sex scene I've ever written for a fanfiction, so I hope it's alright. I tried very hard to keep them in-character, and I think I mostly succeeded. Once again, I very much welcome reviews, including any criticism you may have, though praise is welcome just as much, of course. I hope you've enjoyed this peek into the sex lives of the sexiest couple in the Bleach fandom.**


End file.
